The Kill
by tinmanna19
Summary: Adelina Miliano has been raised to be the perfect wife. She escapes the prison of her life the day of her wedding going to the childhood home that haunts her past. Little does she know that it is the hideout to the infamous Joker. Did she just escape one prison just to land into a new one? Or does she free the Joker from his insanity? Mature of the occasional smut and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"' _And the prince and princess live happily ever after'" The mother finished reading the story to her daughter. It was only nights that HE was gone that she could enjoy such luxury._

 _Her daughter ate up every word. "Mommy, I can't wait to meet a prince who will take me away from here." The dangerous words of her five year old daughter shocked and scared the mother. The mother slapped her daughter._

" _No one will ever take you from us and there are no such things as Princes." Her daughter started crying earning her another slap. "Don't! We Milianos never cry." Her mother scolded. She was lucky it wasn't her father who saw and heard her like this._

 _At the young age of five, the girl learned that to survive she had to get out of here._

 **Chapter One**

Joker's POV

I had completed a heist last night but was injured by Batman. My left shoulder burned and I needed stitches. It was moments like this that I missed Harley, there were definately few moments but this was one. I had to lay low in one of the warehouses we had, until morning. I was heading to an abandoned mansion I had recently acquired. It was one of a wealthy families of Gotham who had went bankrupt. It had been empty for about a decade. After Batman blew up my club last week, taking my apartment with it, I had moved to this location.

I had been busy and not much was there and much was still uncleaned, besides my bedroom, the large office, and a conference room. It felt good to start anew but Batman will pay for ruining what was MINE. Johnny Frost was handling the affairs of dividing the money amongst those who participated, then he was due to meet me back here. I wanted to bandage myself up and sleep, maybe have a drink of whiskey.

I entered through the front door, something I rarely did, but saw bloody bare footprints on the floor. I readied my gun. The footprints were small so either a woman or a small boy, I didn't feel the need to call for backup since clearly this small person was injured. I followed the prints to the living room and was surprised to see a young woman asleep on the couch and...in a wedding dress? The absurdity of it caused me to laugh waking up the girl, causing her to frantically swing a knife she must of had hidden. That made me laugh even more.

"What? Who? How?" She was very confused and looked around.

"That is precisely what I would like to know." I tell her. "What are you doing in my home?" I ask her genuinely curious.

"Your home? I thought it was abandoned? Besides, I lived here as a child." She said. I was surprised by her lack of fear. She must really be confused.

I try to recall the family that lived here before. I don't think I have ever seen her before and trust me, I would have remembered. She was stunning to say the least. She hide wild curly dark brown hair that was almost black. Her eyes were a vivid and almost unnatural green, surrounded by thick, long, dark eyelashes that made her eyes look big and innocent. She looked like a breakable little doll with porcelain skin. She was a curvy girl and I wondered what she looked liked under that dress, even though it didn't leave much to the imagination.

"I have recently moved in here." I was feeling light headed from blood loss. I don't want anyone to see me vulnerable. "Leave now and I may let you live." She goes to stand and I notice she doesn't even wince though her feet look awful. They are bloodied and shredded.

"Okay, I am sorry for the intrusion, Mr. Joker. Before I leave would you like me to fix your wound?" She asks as she walks closer to me. I hold the gun to her head.

"Do it quickly." I tell her. I go to sit on the couch and ignore the feeling of the warmth from where she was laying. She is running back to me with a dusty first aid kit. We stay quiet as she works. I want to ask her a bunch of questions but I am afraid the weakness from blood loss will be heard in my voice and I don't trust this girl. Someone insane enough not to fear me is someone I don't trust. Even Harley, though she loved me, feared me.

She removed my shirt and I want to joke about her having me naked but I stay quiet till my strength regains. She has cleaned it and even pulled some metal debris out. I have never seen anyone work so quick and efficient with my wounds before. "Okay, I'm about to do the stitches and I don't have any numbing agent unfortunately, but here." She moves my hand to her hip. "Squeeze if it hurts, it'll help."

I want to laugh, but then suddenly it stings. Not enough to squeeze her. I focus on touching her instead, she is so soft, the dress is silky but she is so tender, I feel that if I do squeeze her in pain, then she would break. I cannot get over her warmth.

"Mr. Joker, your skin is cold and I am afraid it might be the beginning stages of shock. Do you have someone I can call?" She looks...concerned. What the hell is this?

"HA HA HA, no. I run cold anyways." I feel my strength gaining already. She did great with the stitches too. She purses her lips not believing me. "Oh darlin, you should have left when you had the chance." I say as I close in on her. She doesn't back up, she doesn't show fear.

"And why is that?" She asks. She has spunk. I like that. She is useful with treating injuries, that's why I want to keep her. At least, I tell myself that.

"Because now I have decided to keep you. You are going to be mine now." She will be my new toy. I laugh out loud.

"Oh Mr. Joker, I am much more trouble than you know." She tells me with a smirk. Oh yeah, she is going to be a fun one to break. "You are not going to want to keep me for long."

Her feet are still bothering me, that revealing wedding dress is bothering me. It all bothers me and not only for the reason of why it is there. Finally it hits me, the Miliano family. They are the ones who used to own this house. Rumor has it that they went bankrupt are in a huge debt to Don Falcone. But everyone who is someone in Gotham would have known they had a daughter. This little brat is lying to me.

"The Milanos don't have a daughter." I state calling her out.

"No, they have a daughter. I have been kept hidden away for years. I am Adelina Miliano." She tells me and I like the way her tone takes a little Italian hilt.

"Prove it." I demand of her. Maybe she has an ID or something under all that silk...Doubtful, that thing is skin tight.

"I don't have any proof right now, but guaranteed there will the whole Italian mafia of Gotham looking for me." She explains, still no fear I take note. Hmm that would be troublesome, if it were true.

"And why would they be after you? You are pretty but NOT that pretty." I lie, this girl could cause wars over her beauty.

"I knew growing up that I would be raised and sold to the highest bidder, leaving one prison for another, leaving one abusive home for the next. This new one happens to be Carmine Falcone's son Mario." She practically spat the last part. I heard of him, daddy's boy who has had everything handed to him. Even a beautiful wife apparently. "They couldn't even wait till after I was eighteen, the wedding was scheduled on my 18th birthday, yesterday. Happy fucking birthday to me, here is a husband." I liked her sarcasm and dark humor.

I circled around her and assessed her. I tried to be intimidating but nothing phased her. What has happened in this girl's life for her to not fear someone like me? I am almost jealous of the thing that causes her fear. After sometime she sighs.

"Look, west wing, down the hallway, last room on the right. It is an emerald room with a black queen sized bed with gray bedding, it used to be more silver, the furniture is all black, and the attached bathroom is all black marble." My neck is around hers instantly.

"How do you know that?" The footprints show she has been nowhere but in this room.

"It used to be my room." She said evenly. Her breathing struggled but her face held no discomfort. I wrapped my hand tighter...and nothing still. This was very frustrating. Her face started changing color so I let go. Her breathing was heavier but that was all. I saw a bruise forming already.

"Well that was all the proof I needed. You didn't have to tell me your whole sob story." I told her condescendingly.

"Yeah, well I thought you might want to know what you are getting yourself into." She smirked. Oh how I wanted to wipe it off her face, preferably by kissing the living shit out of her. That thought took me by surprise. "So how do you like my room?" She asked still smirking.

God damn it! That's it. This short little spitfire is going to get it. I raise my hand to slap her and when she doesn't flinch, my hand lands gently on her cheek and I am kissing her hard. Mission accomplished and smirk is gone. I can't stop kissing her though. She is kissing back. Her warm mouth on me is more intoxicating than eighty year old scotch. I am about to use all my strength I have left and stop when she lets out a moan. I am completely done in then. I am going to take this girl on this dusty old couch here and now. My knife is in my hand and I use it to slice off that wretched wedding dress. I never pull my lips from hers and I probably have cut her but I don't care and she doesn't seem to either.

Since when do I care if it hurt her? I can feel she has a strapless bra on and her panties feel silky. My hands are feeling her entire warm body as I push her down to the couch, my body against hers. I feel every inch of her warmth. I cut off her bra as well without looking and my hands grab her full tits. Her small hands are on my chest, I think she is about to push me away until she balls up my shirt and pulls me closer.

One of my hands slip down and starts to rub her outside her panties. I don't think I have ever wanted a woman more in my life. It is almost like I have to be in her or I will die. Her panties are about to join her dress and bra, knife is by her hip and all. Her moan vibrates against my lips. Then we are interrupted.

"Hey boss! Where are you?" I hear Johnny call for me. I don't want him to see my girl naked. My girl? What the hell?

"I will meet you in the office. Don't come into the living room." I yell in a deathly tone. I pull away from Adelina. I didn't notice she had gotten my shirt completely unbutton and smirk until I take in her sight. I look at her with disgust.

Her body is beautiful, more beautiful than I imagined, but it is covered breasts to toes in bruises. Now I know why even though the dress was revealing, it was long sleeved. I don't even see any normal skin color. Shit, she might even have broken bones under there. I feel an urgent need to get her to a doctor and guilty that I hadn't even notice.

She mistook my look of disgust and I finally see a pained expression in her face. I don't bother to explain myself although something compels me to. "I.." I'm struggling to comfort her but she cuts me off.

"Do you have clothes I can borrow?" She won't look me in the eye. She is ashamed. Ashamed by something she didn't even cause? It makes me furious. Unfortunately, that fury stays in my tone.

"Upstairs in my room. Stay up there till I come to get you." I turn and leave not wanting her to feel ashamed and hurt anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Adelina's POV

The Joker was much more attractive in person. I had demons scarier than him. Whatever he did to me, worse had been done. So he did not scare me like he did everyone else in Gotham. Everything about him drew me into him, the chalk white skin, the neon green hair, the piercing blue eyes, the interesting tattoos, and of course the lean yet incredibly muscular body. He of course was much taller than me since I was only five foot, I found it even more sexy though.

I was raised to fear 'good guys', not to trust cops and beware the Batman. I was raised to be a mob boss's trophy wife. To be beautiful, tough, but submissive. I was brought up with the best education, I could speak 6 languages fluently, I cooked cook better than a five star chef, and I was deadly when needed. I was to never be better than the men in my life, but I was, which got me hurt. I wanted to be the best at everything, especially with fighting and weapons. Trust me, I was taught to be 'put in my place' more times than I can remember.

Falcone funded my entire life so it was no surprise that when I turned eighteen, he wanted my parents to pay up. The price being me to his eldest son, who was thirty, Mario. I was to be his perfect wife to look good while he overtook the Gotham underworld. It really is too bad I was left alone for even a minute while at the church. I high tailed it out of there faster than one could say "I do". And why would they look in the abandoned home where all my traumatic memories all started? I hated being here, being here made me shiver. It was forever drafty and this place never contained the warmth that a home should have. But for now, it was safe.

How was I supposed to know the infamous Joker had decided to take up residence here? How was I supposed to know he wanted to keep me just because I decided to be kind and stitch him up instead of let him pass out? How was I supposed to know that he was so fucking sexy that I would have gave him my virginity to him right then and there on an old and dusty couch?

Life really has a way of kicking me when I am down. I finally feel good and enjoying myself with him and then we were RUDELY interrupted and he saw just how disgusting I really was. Just had to ruin my fun, universe, didn't ya? I look awful. I was dreading my wedding night for many reasons and my body being one of those. I was almost certain I had a broken rib and maybe a fractured hip. I was so used to broken bones, internal bleeding, etc. This was my life.

So no, the Joker didn't scare me. I was scared for when the mafia finally found me. That was almost enough to make me run away from the one thing that has ever made me feel good...him.

Speaking of the devil, he walked into my room, well I guess his. I was wearing a black t shirt with no bra since the only one I had was ruined. Maybe I could sew it back up, I would have to take a look. I was also wearing some sweatpants that said Arkham down the side. They were soft from often use and that's why I chose them. I wanted to wear a long sleeve shirt but who cares? He now knows. I may have a pretty face but they sure made sure my body paid the price.

He smirked at my apparel and then flinched when he saw the bruises on my arms. At least it wasn't disgust this time. "I have a doctor on her way to examine you. You may have some broken bones or internal bleeding."

I was surprised and I let it show on my face...I rarely have a doctor brought in. The internal bleeding has to be severe. They typically just reset the bones themselves and let it heal. My body has permanent damage all over. This man doesn't even know me and he is looking out for me.

At my surprise, he continues. "You are mine now. I do not let others hurt what is mine." My heart raced at being called his. I liked it.

"Well I know I have a broken rib and a fractured hip. No internal bleeding though." I tell him.

"Oh and how do you happen to know that?" He asks snidely.

"Because I know what it feels like Mr. Joker. " I tell him. That shuts him up. He recovers though.

"Call me Mr. J." He tells me. Then he gently sits on the end of the bed. I move to get propped up against the pillows with my legs straight out. "Tell me about yourself."

"Hmm I don't know what to say." I tell him.

"Haven't you ever tried to make friends before? Telling them about yourself, getting to know them, the whole shebang." He says as if it is a trifling task.

I raise an eyebrow at him."You want to be my friend Mr.J?" I ask very doubtfully.

"Let's be clear, we are not friends nor will we ever be. You are simply mine. I do what I want with you, when I want, and I will dispose of you when I am through." he says and I am unsurprised by that.

"Looks like I escaped one marriage only to be thrown into another." I accidently spoke what I was thinking. He looked at me shocked and angry.

"Marriage is about love. I have no feeling towards you besides possession. I want to possess every last piece of you." He says slowly and hungrily.

"In what universe does love have to do with marriage?" I ask genuinely confused. No one ever told me that. Even all my history books I devoured supported that the main reason for marriage was power or wealth. Mr. J took a few minutes to assess my seriousness.

"Strange…" He muttered. Then it looks like an idea clicked in his head. "You know what? It just occured to me. What better way to make you mine and make sure no one can take you from me?" He doesn't even wait for my reply. "Marriage! So what do you say darlin, will you be my wife?" He had a mischievous look in his eye.

Why was he even asking? I am kind of stuck here. I guess if I was him I would rather have a willing wife than not. He is attractive at least. He is powerful and more importantly, he could protect me from the mafia, maybe I could be less of a prisoner here, and at least there was no punishment waiting for me. The devil I know or the devil I don't? Fuck it,

"I have one favor, just one. Then I will be your loyal, devoted, and willing trophy wife." I pitch.

"I'll bite, what is the favor?" He asks curious. I mean who would willingly sign their life over to him?

"Will you protect me at all costs from anyone who tries to harm me?" I look at him letting some of my vulnerability show. His mouth opens a bit and he intakes a little air in surprise. I see something in his eyes, maybe it was pity? Then his face bursts out into a smile.

"I promise to protect you from any harm from anyone that is not me." I noticed he excluded himself. I knew it was too good to be true. At that moment, I knew this man was going to hurt me, he was going to make me regret my decision, so I am completely clueless as to why I said what I did.

"Fine, that I can handle." I was starting to think I was a perpetual surprise to him by how often I gave him that expression.

"One month and you shall be mine." He touched my face gently and I couldn't help but lean into it.


	3. Chapter 3

Joker's POV

The doctor had came. Adelina was right, she had a broken rib and a fractured hip, although the fracture was almost fully healed. The doctor showed me x-rays of the girl and the turned my stomach. She had bones that never healed properly all over, but they made sure no scars were left on her beautiful skin. She was just scarred on the inside.

They really did a number on her mentally. She seemed to have very little fear. She also had an archaic idea of marriage. She seemed genuinely confused when I mentioned love and marriage. She was literally bred for a concept she doesn't even fully understand. Part of me told myself that I was going to use her, that is why I suggested marriage. It means nothing but power and possession to her and isn't that exactly what I want? When I actually asked her (Me? Actually ASK her!) I was nervous. It was strange and unsettling.

So I made a list of reasons it would be beneficial. She was more than adept at medical skills, she was beautiful arm candy, she was raised to be a powerful man's wife so I know her skill set is extensive, I could get back at Harley with her, I had leverage and power over the mafia, hardly anyone has ever heard of her or seen her so she can be used in a great many of plots. No matter how long the list I made, I knew it boiled down to one reason, I wanted her more than I have ever wanted anything.

When I told Johnny about my plans, he nearly had a heart attack. He tried to talk me out of it saying it was impulsive and foolish to think with my dick and that ended with a gun to his head and him muttering congratulations before going to make the arrangements. She is probably catholic, aren't most Italians? So I told him we needed a Catholic church, a priest, and a valid license. I wanted to make this as binding as possible that way no one could ever dare take her away from me. Death would be the only thing. One that I might cause when I get bored with her, who knows?  
I went to go check up on her, she had found a book. Looked to be a history one. Big surprise, she knows this house better than me. I didn't even think about her possibly escaping until now. She had the opportunity but didn't. So I ask her. "Why didn't you escape?"

She marks her page and looks at me. "You have been nothing but helpful to me and have taken care of me better than anyone ever has, thanks for the dinner by the way. I love pineapples and ham on my pizza" She adds, I nod. I had one of my men bring her up the other half of my pizza. It was also my favorite but I don't let her know this. "Anyways, I have many men wanting to do very bad things to me for taking off on my wedding day. It would be idiotic to escape your safety and blatantly go out into danger."

"You seem so confident that I won't hurt you darlin. I wouldn't be so certain." I menacingly.

"Oh I know you will hurt me and you will probably hurt me like no one else ever has. But I decided to side with the devil I don't know on this, because in the end I will die either way. Might as well try something new and exciting before my life ends. Then I can at least say I truly lived." This girl is constantly surprising me. I was also uncomfortable with the thought of her death. I did not like thinking it would occur especially since she sounded like it would be soon.

"I guarantee you this, while with me, your life will be nothing but excitement." I sealed my promise with a kiss to her lips. I intended for it to be just a peck but I lingered, inhaling her scent, it was warm and cinnamon. I deepened the kiss and my tongue slipped past her lips. I questioned if this woman was a witch because I swear every time our lips meet, I am drawn deeper and deeper. Her fingers were threw my hair as I leaned us down on the bed. The way her nails felt on my scalp made me moan. That seemed to throw her into a frenzy, things got more intense as she unbuttoned my shirt and lightly drug her nails against my chest.

The things this girl could do to me. I wanted to show her the things I could do to her. She tried to go for my pants but I stopped her. Grabbing her tiny wrists with one hand throwing them above us. I was careful to put no weight on her keeping in mind her broken bones. She had no such reservations and arched her back to bring her body closer to mine. I could see her hard nipples through the shirt and I bit down on one with the fabric keeping our skin separated. Her moan was exquisite. I kissed her hard and bit her bottom lip earning me another moan. I broke away and locked eyes with her, her desire was flashing in her eyes. She trusted me with her broken and battered body. I was going to make her feel good since no one has ever with her. I quickly discarded my sweatpants from her body and was excited to see she had no underwear on. The thought of her bare pussy touching MY pants, heated every cell of my body.

I spread her legs and put them over my shoulders as I ate her out. She tasted so deliciously sweet, here I thought her kisses were intoxicating, this was a whole new level. The nails in my hair dug deeper, turning me on even more as she was getting closer to her peak. I stuck my finger in her as I sucked her clit, and was surprised to find her so tight. Even more surprised when I hit a barrier. I was shocked, my little vixen was a virgin. I stopped before I could break it and she sighed at the loss of my fingers. I became so turned on by the thought that this girl really will be mine in every way there could be. My erection was painful but after finding out she was a virgin, I decided to hold off on actually fucking her. As much as her body was ready to be all mine, I wanted her mind too. I wanted her to submit to me fully.

When she same, she yelled out in pleasure and it was such a turn on. I kissed her with the taste of her still on my mouth and went to the shower. Now to take care of me. I had my eyes closed and thinking of what we just did, imagining when I would have her completely when the curtain pulled back. She was completely naked and before I could even question, her mouth was on mine and her hands on my dick. I moaned. She is most definitely a witch, I was just imagining her doing this before she came in. If only she...holy shit she just did. She was on her knees and I was in her mouth. Just like I was fantasizing about.

I locked eyes with her as she continued sucking me up and down doing wonderful things with her tongue as she went. I started pushing myself deeper and deeper and she just took it. Where is her gag reflex? I just kept deep throating her. At first I wasn't going to warn her when I was about to cum but she had been such a good little girl that I thought I would take it easier on her. She noticed that I wasn't just pulling back but pulling out and gave me a fierce look, grabbed my hips and pushed me deep back into her throat, making me explode. Afterwards, she licked me clean and went about washing herself.

I stared transfixed at this girl. She was one of a kind, I almost felt she was made to be mine. I rewarded her by taking over and washing her myself. She melted under my hands and gentle touch. Then she surprised me by washing me and I surprised myself by letting her. I never even let Harley do this. She even massaged my neck a bit when she scrubbed me down. We never said a word to each other, just enjoyed each other's touch.

We got out and I found her some clothes to wear. I decided not to wear boxers and put on the Arkham pants she had been wearing. No shirt either. She laid in the bed and was asleep in no time. We never even talked about where she would sleep. She just assumed. I guess I should get used to sharing my bed with my...wife. It felt so weird to think I would marry but then I look at her and know, she would be the only one I could tolerate it with. She didn't look at me and expect romance, this was just business.


	4. Chapter 4

Adelina's POV

I had no idea what had came over me. I have never been this type of woman. My body was practically begging to be fucked and not just fucked by anyone, but him. There is something going on. I never heard of this type of reaction between a man and woman. This intoxicating, spellbinding, connection.

He has been busy with his work all day but I have meals prepared and brought to me and a phone is eventually brought to me by a man named Johnny. He was the one that interrupted us. He is completely stoic and I get a hunch he is wary of me. I thank him politely for the phone. Shortly after I get a text from 'Mr. J' and smile at the thought of him putting his contact in. 'How are you baby?' He texts. I reply with 'I'm good, just ate and now reading'.

A few minutes later I get a text, 'More history books...yawn. Eat anything good?' Wow his meeting must be pretty boring if he is asking me what I ate, I laugh and decide to have some fun. 'Always history. It repeats itself, ya know?' then quickly I send another 'dinner was not nearly as good as you' I put a face with a tongue sticking out. His response is almost instant 'Bad girl!' he says making me laugh and get good chills all over my body 'Only for you daddy' before I can second guess myself I send it along with a kissy face.

He doesn't respond and that makes me uncertain about what I said. I pout thinking he would like it. I lay in bed trying to read but I can't focus. Then he barges through the door and slams it shut behind him. He is breathing heavily and desire clearly in his eyes. "Say it" he demands getting closer to me. I decide to play innocent and coy.

"Say what, daddy?" there is a pause before I say daddy, building the anticipation. He is on me kissing me so hard it hurt but felt so good. I felt amazing and powerful for causing this. I have never felt powerful before and when I came close, it was snuffed out. This man encouraged it. He would always be dominant over me, but he gave me more power and freedom than anyone else had. I was going to show him just how grateful I was.

"Oh baby girl. I was going to wait till you were ready but I don't think I can wait anymore. Tell me you don't want this yet, tell me you are not ready." He was almost, emphases on almost, pleading with me.

I wanted this man on a level I couldn't even comprehend. My soul was tied to his. I wanted him to possess me, I wanted to be his and no one else's. I wanted this man to protect me from everyone else. I could see he wanted this too. He wanted me to be his, to submit to him, I could tell he would give me the life I have been wanting, full of life, excitement, and happiness. This man would give me the world, if I just gave him myself. "Please daddy, I want you." I begged.

His knife cut my clothes off so fast. I ripped his shirt so that buttons were flying everywhere. He dropped his pants. He put his hand on my womanhood and had a sharp intake of breath. "You really do want this, I can feel." He whispered in my ear and I could only nod. My whole body shivering from his touch.

I expected I rough and painful ride. This is the Joker we are talking about. He is also ridiculously huge and I am just a mere virgin. But he entered me slowly, I winced at my virginity ripping and he stilled. "You okay baby girl?" I nodded and gritted my teeth. "Don't lie" He warned me in a dangerously low voice.

I stared him in the eye and told him "I can handle this." and I bucked my hips causing him to thrust forward. He went into a frenzy going hard and deep. It felt absolutely amazing.

"Never do that again, I am in control, got it?" He asked me. I realized how tight his grip on me was. It was going to leave dark bruises. No, I don't want him angry at least not our first time.

"Yes, daddy, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I am at your mercy." He checked to make sure I was serious and gave me a soft look. Everything slowed down, he did, time, my breathing, My heart to be the only thing to accelerate. He kissed me gently and I could feel emotion I couldn't describe behind it. Everything felt so good that for a second, I thought I died and was finally relieved of all the pain I have had to endure in my life. His eyes had a vulnerable look when he pulled back from the kiss so I quickly kissed him with the same emotion burning at a great intensity. We climaxed at the same time and I fell asleep with him still in me holding me.

I woke up early the next morning. Joker was standing at the window and looking out thoughtfully. I still was laying down when I spoke. "The only good memory I have of this house from childhood, is staring into those woods and dreaming of running away and starting a new life. I would dream of the adventures in the woods, people I would meet. Anything to take my mind away from what was going on here." I spoke softly.

"Why did you come back then?" He asked seemingly genuinely curious.

"Why would people look me in the abandoned home that holds nothing but traumatic memories for me? It was a near and unexpected shelter." I tell him and he looks impressed.

"You are doubly safe since there are rumors the Joker lives here now. Why would you be with the Joker?" He laughs and sounds almost bitter about it. He turns and comes to sit on the bed, holding me to him. "There are also rumors for a million dollar reward to bring you to Falcone." I stiffen at the news.

"So what's the plan?" I ask him, almost scared to hear the answer. Adelina, you knew he was going to hurt you. Don't be surprised.

"My little Addy" he says, I never liked that nickname until the moment it comes from his mouth, then it is my favorite. "I do not give up what is mine even for all the money in the world." I am flooded with relief and relax as he kisses me.


	5. Chapter 5

Joker's POV

I try to tell myself I would have taken the million dollars if I knew about it before I slept with her but honestly, I know the truth. I lied to her. I have given up what was mine for a lot less, but I wasn't giving HER up for all the money in the world. I just couldn't tell her that. She would get ideas of being special to me and such. Against the voices in my head and better judgement, I spend the morning getting to know her.

She loves my jokes and laughs heartily at every single one. She told me she has never laughed like this before and my chest hurts. She tells me her favorites, she tells me what she likes and dislikes. I tell her all of mine. She reveals all her skills and I am most impressed to hear her combat experience. I tell her stories of chasing the Bat. What I like most about her is that she doesn't push, she is smart enough to know what questions not to ask. I return the favor although I am curious.

I tell myself that in time, she would tell me everything but secretly I had this need to know as much as I possibly can about her. I don't tell her that I have a meeting with Falcone and some of his men. This is nothing unusual nor unexpected. I meet with the crime bosses across Gotham frequently. I would not be the clown prince of crime if I did not keep my subjects in line. Plus, Falcone has been meeting with everyone and I assume it is to get information on my princess.

At that thought I kiss her, making sure it was quick so I did not get ensnared. "Baby, I have work to do tonight. I might not see you till tomorrow. My gun is in the nightstand and I am leaving it with you in case you need it."

"Bye bye!" She says sweetly. Harley used to pout every time I left and it annoy me. But Adelina's lack of pouting had me kind of upset. I wanted her to miss me, to never want me to leave. I make my way to my office and Johnny is there.

"Sir, we have a problem." He says me and I don't like the tone.

"What is it?" Why is it my instinct to run and grab Addy, hide her from the world and shoot anyone who comes near.

"I have reason to believe we have a rat in our ranks. Someone who knows something about Adelina." Johnny continued "Some of our recon men spotted heavily armed men entering our meeting spot tonight. I think he knows she is here and is preparing for a fight."

"Hmm this certainly changes things, I was going to simply deny ever seeing or hearing of her but if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they will get." I tell him not masking the menace in my voice. Falcone was powerful but I was even more. I decided to bring Addy. I wanted to flaunt what was mine in their faces. "Johnny grab a pair of wedding rings. Get her something classy and expensive. Also get her an expensive dress and everything else needed for it"

Johnny came back later with everything. I had the rings in my pocket and I carried her bag of stuff up. She looked surprised to see me. That;s right I told her I would be busy. "Change of plans sweet thang! You are coming with me tonight. We need to get you pretty." I handed her the bag and she looked surprised.

"Thank you, Mr. J. I will hurry." She ran into the bathroom and was out in less than ten minutes, I was surprised. She was even finished with her hair and makeup. Her curls hung down around her softly, her makeup emphasized her stunning green eyes and her lips looked irresistible. She was in a robe and dug out her dress, panty hose, underwear, bra, necklace, and heels. "Wow, you really out did yourself."

I didn't want to tell her that Johnny picked it all out. I wanted all the credit so I just smiled at her. Johnny was smart I noticed. Her dress was long sleeved and although it was short, he made sure she had panty hose to cover her bruises. I couldn't help but stare transfixed as she got ready. She was so beautiful despite her markings. No, they made her even more attractive knowing that my girl was tough and could handle whatever came her way. She might actually survive being with me.

She looked amazing, none of her bruises were showing. Her dress was such a dark red that it almost looked black. It clung to every curve and it barely covered her ass. It dipped into a large round arc, revealing more of her breasts than I would like. I saw her struggling with the necklace so I went over to help. She held her hair up and I clasped it slowly. I brought my lips to her neck and started sucking hard, marking her.

I pulled back and whispered in her ear. "There, now there is no doubt you are mine but just in case" I slipped her engagement ring with the matching wedding band on her ring finger. It was a pretty flashy ring. Platinum metal, just like my band, her band was covered in diamonds. In the center was a large circular diamond, surrounded by emeralds. She gasped when she saw it and I felt sad that it wasn't one I personally picked out. I wanted to bring her that kind of joy. She thought I did, but I knew the truth.

"Thank you so much Mr. J. You don't have to be this kind and thoughtful to me, yet you are. It really means a lot." The voices told me to reveal the true me. To laugh in her face and tell her it is all one big joke. To hurt her for even THINKING I could be 'kind and thoughtful'. I fought the voices harder than I ever have. I told myself over and over that I could never hurt her, never even want to.

She must have heard me mumbling to myself as I grabbed my head in frustration. I was about to lose to the voices. I was about to hurt her. Next thing I know her hands are on my face and her eyes are searching mine. "Hey, Mr. J, I'm here. You are not going to hurt me, I am fine. You protect me, remember?"  
I wanted to believe those beautiful eyes and sweet face but my hands are squeezing her wrists so tightly. So fragile under my hands...so breakable. She could tell I was lost. I was going to hurt her. She looked at me with acceptance in her eyes. "It's okay, Mr. J. I can handle it." She kisses my wrist as I am practically breaking hers. We have another two hours before needing to leave.

I snap and see red. Everything happens as if I am out of my body. I am yelling at the maniac that is laughing as he throws her on a metal table. I am begging her to fight back but she never looks away from his eyes. Please don't hurt her, don't do this. The psychopath at least has the forethought to remove her jewelry.

No, he can't do this. He was going to fill her body with electricity. He knew she knew abuse but nothing like ECT. I am fighting tooth and nail to get in the body and make him stop but he is stronger and fights me. Right before he puts the leather in her mouth, saying his theatrical nonsense, she whispers "I forgive you Mr. J."

Then he shocks her. Every scream tearing me apart. Every scream driving us apart. Finally, I see the psychopath lose a bit of determination and I pounce. I am in control again. I pry the electrodes off and put her jewelry back on. She is dazed but still conscious. She locks eyes with me and actually smiles. "You're back." She whispers before passing out.

I fight to get her back and she struggles, her eyes fluttering. Okay she is just tired, at least she is responsive in some way. I will let her sleep till we have to go. I will fill her in on the car ride, and all will be well. I make sure to strap a knife holster to her thigh and put a tiny knife in. Her dress barely covers it. She is laying on the bed and I sit on the edge with my head in my hands. How did I lose control like that? How was she even able to bring me back? Spells like that typically lasted me days.

What was more concerning was that she was the only person to ever notice I wasn't in control when the insanity took over. It made me uneasy. Insanity was part of my power, I needed to keep that power. It was what was protecting us.

She finally woke up. She groaned in pain. It made my chest ache knowing I caused her that pain. She struggled to sit up so I came to help. "My head is spinning Mr. J." Her voice was so pitiful.

"It's okay, I have you some medicines and I'm gonna help you into your shoes. We have to get going." I told her handing her water and the pills. They should keep her from being so foggy since she clearly is now. I slide her shoes on her and strap the black buckle in. High heels were going to be a bit hard today.

I was right, she tried walking and started crumbling. I ran and caught her. "Mr. J, my hip, it really hurts." It was one of the rare times she revealed her pain. The heels must make her hip pain worse on top of the ECT making her unstable and foggy. I sigh, I don't have any other shoes for her.

I pick her up and carry her bridal style. "Is this better?" I ask. She weighed barely anything and it surprised me. She nods and rests her head on my chest, I hope she doesn't feel my heart race.

"Where are we going?" She asks as we get to the car. I still hold her in my arms but as we sit in the back seat, she is on my lap.

"To meet with Falcone." I tell her and before I can continue, her face fills with hurt and betrayal. It hits me that she thinks I am going to turn her in for the money. I want to yell at her for even thinking that but after how I have treated her, and with her brain not being in the best spot, I don't blame her.

So I grab her face and kiss her, it starts out gentle and picks up into desperate. Our need for each other seeping into the kiss. I pull away knowing I need to fill her in on what's going on. She listens intently and I release the tension in my shoulders when I see she understands.

"Okay baby, we are here. Remember that we are already married. Follow my lead. Let's go have some fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

Adelina's POV

I felt light and floaty. Everything around me was in slow motion. I would get moments where the pain would be almost too much but I just remember that I have felt worse. I knew I was not able to process what happened with the Joker at home so my mind simply filed it away to address later. Right now, I was just focusing on the here and now. I couldn't even really walk but Mr. J did great disguising it. He had his arm around my waist completely supporting me. My feet touched the ground but the supported no weight.

It made me start thinking about his strong arms and all the things he could do to me. My face blushed. He looked at me confused and I just shook my head unable to make contact. Dread filled my stomach as we approached the building and I had to keep reminding myself that I was safe, that the Joker wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me. A thought that had me mentally laughing.

We entered and Don Falcone was standing immediately, Mario stayed seated next to him looking bored. Guns were pointing at us. Mr. J just laughed. "You honestly wouldn't think I would come prepared to?" he whistled and costumed men came in from all over the place and pointed guns at Falcone's men.

"You know Joker, I figured you were the only one crazy enough to take what belonged to me. That's why I called in a favor that will be here shortly. Until then, let's talk" Falcone said. I noticed my parents were seated at his table. My mom spoke to me,

"Sweetie, you are being ridiculous. You have been raised to be Mario's wife. Not some toy of a freak clown" Her voice got high and screechy at the end. Mr. J squeezed me and looked at me as if for permission. I gave him a curt nod and he shot her in the shoulder. My father then started screaming/

"Adelina Maria Miliano! I will personally break every little bone in your fragile little body and I will enjoy every moment of it." His fat face growing red. Mr. J had moved us closer to the table and sat me in a chair at the end. He had gone deadly. He laughed menacingly as he moved closer to my father. Johnny appeared next to me, gun at the ready. I caught Mario looking at me hungrily and it made me very uneasy.

"HA HA HA! Me and you are going to have some fun, after all, you are now my father in law now!" Mr. J slammed a knife into my father's hand. "No one and I mean no one threatens my wife." He stabbed a few more times and my father's screams filled the warehouse. He pulled the knife out finally and wiped it off on my father. "You are going to want ice for that."  
"So you have taken what is mine and claimed it for your own Joker. We can fix this. Just give her back and sign the proper paperwork. Why would you want another toy? Especially since the last one didn't go so well." Falcone teased. He must be talking about Harley Quinn, a topic I have avoided around Mr. J. Falcone wasn't nearly as smart.

I could see the anger in Mr. J's eyes. Tonight was going to be ugly and bloody. "Mr. Falcone, why is this girl so particularly important to you?"

Falcone was quick to answer. Almost too quick. "I have invested a lot of money for her to be the perfect wife for Mario. It is time to collect on my investment. She is highly skilled and her looks don't compare."

"Yet it was okay to beat her to a pulp?" Mr. J asked, anger not even disguised in his voice.

"Oh Puddin', you of all people shouldn't have objections to a little pain, especially if it is to get one to submit. I remember all the delicious pain you caused me." Harley Quinn had just entered the warehouse. She was in a gold and black sparkly dress and looked gorgeous. She was carrying a baseball bat with all kinds of writing.

"So this must be the little favor you called in?" Joker said to Falcone. I couldn't read his emotion and it made me nervous.

"Yes, you see, Harley has decided to help me with a deal. You give me the girl, I give you a million dollars and Harley has agreed to go with you. You get the girl you have been looking for for over a year and become richer. I heard your club burned down recently, wouldn't this money help?" Falcone bargained and I was hurt to see Joker thinking about it. Worse, he lowered his weapon and gave me a sad look. Johnny stepped away from me.

I was being abandoned. I needed a plan. Think, think, think. I was taking my shoes off and trying to make as little movement as possible. Harley is known for jealousy. Play on it. I spoke up finally, "Okay fine, how should we handle the divorce?" I ask Falcone, not even able to look at Mr. J, I was disgusted with him.

"What? What divorce? Puddin', you actually married her?" She started screaming the last part. Everyone started to try and calm her down but she locked eyes with me and I smirked. That set her off and she charged at me with her bat in her hand. I threw my knife and it got her in the center of her chest and then I ran. Instantly all the fogginess was out of my brain, my senses were heightened, and I felt stronger.

I heard Falcone yell "Get her!" from behind me and shooting started all over the place. I had turned a corner and was out of sight from the battle. An exit door yards away, when someone grabbed my waist and slammed me down. I felt my hip fracturing even more. I got a punch to the face from my attacker. I looked and saw it to be Mario.

"You are mine, you little bitch." He grabbed me by the neck and drag me down rows of barrels. I was confused. Wouldn't he take me back to the others? They were the other way. No one could even see us here. Wait. No one could see us. My blood ran cold and he laughed at my attempt to break free.

"I love how you dressed up for me." He licked my face and I started to see spots from lack of oxygen. His hand was so tight around my throat. "I have been waiting to have you for years. I forgot how good you tasted." He said.

"You also forgot, I am one hell of a fighter." I kneed him in the balls and started throwing punches. He could catch me again if I try to run, I have to incapacitate him. I noticed a crowbar and dove for it, landing on my stomach. He beat me to it and started wailing on me. My hip had to be shattered, along with a few more ribs, and a broken leg. I curled up and tried to protect my head.

"You spread your legs for the clown but not me! You will pay you little slut." This is it, one more hit and I will be out. I welcome the relief of passing out and wait for it. It never comes. Mr. J has him by the throat. Johnny and a few guys are rushing toward us. Johnny tries to assess my injuries but I cry out when he moves me.

"Boss, she isn't looking too good. We may have trouble moving her." Johnny informs him.

"Will she make it?" He says slow and dangerously. Johnny looks afraid to answer. I nod to him.

"Yeah, she will make it but it won't be pretty." Johnny says. Mr. J drops Mario, who is coughing and shoots him in both knee caps.

"Tie him up, you know where to take him." He tells some men. He is crouched down by me. He looks hurt and I try and grab his hand but wince.

"Harley?" I ask. I don't care if I am the jealous girlfriend or not right now.

He laughs "Gone. Licking her hurt ego. Not many get the one up on her. You were brilliant." he strokes my hair. He addresses Johnny "How are we going to get her home?"

"I contacted our connections at Gotham hospital. They are bringing a trauma surgeon and everything needed." I panic at Johnny's words.

"Surgery? No, no, no!" I start freaking out. Anesthesia always scared me.

"Baby girl, you are not doing well. Let daddy make you all better. Trust me." Mr. J's words soothe me a bit but then it hits me.

"My father! He has a drug, it accelerates healing. Get that, use that." Are the last words I say, but not the last I hear. I fall into darkness hearing the joker scream and plead for me to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Joker's POV

I don't think I have ever felt so drained. I was surprised with myself. I hesitated when given the choice between Harley and Adelina. I hardly know Adelina and I had planned to use her to draw out Harley anyways. But when it came down to it, I couldn't give her up. These new feelings for Addy were stronger than the feelings of vengeance I had towards Harley. I caught Addy's look of betrayal when I lowered my weapon to debate. I made a promise to her. So I wasn't surprised when I saw survival mode kick in. She was brilliant. She took Harley by complete surprise. Then ran quicker than I imagined. I tried to chase her but I had to hold off the gunfire going her way. I made my decision then. I chose her. I would choose her a thousand times over too.

Harley tried to hold me back from running to Addy and I hit her. The closest thing to vengeance that I might ever get. When I found Mario standing over a battered Addy with a crowbar, I let my insanity take over. I wanted to rip him limb from limb. I would have to if she wasn't going to make it. I had decided if she lives, I would torture him, maybe let Addy torture him, and maybe strike a deal with Falcone before killing Mario. If Addy wasn't going to live, I was going to tear him apart then and there.

My girl is a fighter though. She had been in surgery for hours. I was disguised and my men out of their costumes as we were scattered in the waiting room. Our connections got to the sight quickly and checked her into Gotham Medical discreetly. My men had tortured Mr. Miliano for this so called medicine and it in fact did exist. It was brought here quickly and given to the physicians we controlled.

One doctor came out and updated me. "She is out of surgery. The medicine worked and she is definitely much better than she should be. I am surprised she survived a beating like that at all. So I dig some digging." I did not like where he was going with this. He lead me to a quiet patient room and handed me a file he had hidden under his scrubs.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Your girl shouldn't have survived a beating like that. Plus she had previous severe injuries. Her bones weren't even healed right. But when we injected her with that medicine, everything healed over as if it never happened. Her bones look pristine." He tells me in awe. "There is something else. When we were doing surgery on her hip, we noticed an abnormal amount of heats coming from her ovary area. We did some tests and found something interesting. She is essentially a master breeding machine. She is more likely to get pregnant easier, probably have back to back births without complication, and to produce the most healthy offspring. Probably kids like her who are stronger, tougher, less susceptible to pain. She may even produce metahumans."  
Everything clicked. That is why Falcone wanted her so badly. He wanted to make an army of metahuman grandkids. Not only was she raised to be the perfect wife, but she had been genetically designed to be the perfect mother.

The physician continued ignoring my shock. "We did tests on the drug and on her blood. It made her heal fast because that is what she naturally does! It appears she had been given a drug, though it looked like it was fading from her system, to keep her from healing. This drug counteracted the prevention one."  
Those sick bastards, she could have healed and been better but they wanted to prolong her suffering. I vowed right there that they would have long and painful deaths. I told the physician his reward was out in the car, I took him to an alley and shot him. I burned her file in a nearby garbage can. No one can know about her, not even her. She would be hunted down.

I started to think maybe we should be more careful during sex. A voice in my head disagreed. I told myself that it was because I could possibly have my very own metahuman but deep down I knew the real reason, but I did not dare to even think it,

I went to the room she was in and surprised to find her awake, but kind of groggy. "Mr. J! There you are." Oh boy, she was loopy.

"Hey there little girl. You seem better." I tell her.

"Well that's what they tell me. They went in and cut me up and scrambled me all around. I don't feel right." She giggles causing me to laugh. "But I am mad at you mister!" She pouted dramatically.

"Oh and why is that?" Curious as to what would get me on this silly girl's bad side.

"You picked her over me. I'm jealous you know?" Wow I like whatever they have her on.

"Okay how bout this, I tell you why if you tell me why you are jealous?" I bargain with her. Why J? You won't like what she is going to say. What if you snap and go ballistic like you did when Harley told you. The last thing this girl needs is you abandoning her. I won't abandon her, she's different. The voices in my head argue.

"Isn't it obvious silly goose? I am falling for you." She says with a shy and silly smile. Her words warmed me up. It wasn't an all out confession of love but enough to let me know that she was all mine. It was like a halfway point between 'I like you' and 'I love you'. It fit how I felt about her. So I didn't panic, I didn't run, and I didn't scare her away. So I gave her a piece of honesty.

"I had been looking for Harley for over a year. Not out of love but out of vengeance. She hurt me when I caught her cheating on me with her friend Deadshot. Over a year of wanting to seriously hurt the woman is hard to give up. In the end, I picked you because I am falling for you too. You took matters in your own hands before I could decide which I would be extremely upset with if it wasn't for the fact you gave me the greatest image to remember; you hurtling I knife into Harley's chest."

She giggled at that. I loved how she knew when to push and when to not. I felt like Harley was always pushing me and making me mad. Like if I told her all of that, she would have fixated on the healings aspect. Instead, my girl focused on the violence and giggled, winning over even more of my heart. "Since you are healing faster than normal and we don't want doctors outside our influence to get suspicious, we are breaking you out of here soon. Don't worry, I will give you a sedative so you won't feel a thing and then you will wake up comfortable at home and in our bed."

She sighed at the idea and said "home...our bed..I like the sound of that." I noticed how worn down and tired she was. I took her morphine drip and increased it for her. "Wha-what are you doing daddy?" Oh the things she did to my emotions. I soared at her calling me that in her sweet, tired, and defeated little voice.

"Making sure you rest baby girl. You need it." I kiss her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Adelina's POV

I woke up and still was connected to a bunch of wires but I was much more comfortable. I took in my surroundings. I was home. I never thought that this place would ever provide me comfort, but it did. Mr. J had done that; turned this nightmare of a house into my home. Speaking of Mr. J, where is he? I sat up to try and stand to go look for him.

"Easy, easy. Lay back down." He had come from the arm chair in the room, I looked at it and saw a laptop with tons of papers surrounding it. He must have been working in here.

"Hey, I was just about to come look for you." My voice was very rough and my throat dry. He handed me a bottle of water.

"I never left baby girl. Been right by ya. Don't drink too much at once, you will make yourself sick." He instructed me.

"Alright, Dr. J." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"Rough. I hurt but not nearly as bad as I know I should. I also feel disgusting, like I haven't showered in awhile." I looked at myself and saw I was still in a hospital gown. Then I saw it. I had no bruises on my arms, I pulled the blanket off and none were on my legs, just a long pink scar. I started scrambling to look under the gown but Mr. J grabbed my hands.

"Not now. Just rest, please. Get a few more hours of rest, I will unhook you from everything but the IV while you are asleep and then we can get you in the bath." He seemed a very stressed. I put my hand on his face.

"It's okay Mr. J, I am okay thanks to you." I try to comfort him. He sighs and leans into my hand.

"They told me that if we had been any longer, you wouldn't have made it Adelina. In fact, it was a miracle that you did. If it wasn't for that medicine, you would still be at the hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines and barely hanging on." He whispered. "I almost lost you."

"But you didn't and that's what we need to focus on and be grateful for. I am still here despite all odds." I did not like seeing this sad version of my Mr. J. I wanted to be happy and laughing with him again.

"I'll try. Get some sleep." He kisses me on my lips.

I pout when he pulls away. "I'm not even tired!" I protest. This causes him to finally smile and he holds up a button.

"Oh but you will be." He says mischievously. Damn him, he drugged me again.

"You are impossible. You know you can achieve the same effects just by laying with me?" I tell him.

"Oh really? You will fall into a deep sleep if I just lay next to you?" I nod sleepily.

"You keep my nightmares away." It slips out of my mouth before I can stop it. Then worse, I add "plus I love cuddles" causing me to giggle like a little girl. He looks at me surprised and busts out laughing. I fall asleep to that sound with a smile on my face.

I wake up feeling less restricted and am relieved to see that I am less more machine and more human. I feel less achy but more disgusting. "Morning sunshine, well I guess evening." I hear Mr. J say. He walks over to me.

"How long have I been out?" My throat hurts worse and I can feel my lips dry and chapped.

"Well you were in surgery for majority of a day. We brought you home shortly after you woke up from surgery, stealing a few machines with us as you can see." He winked at me but then his face got sad. "You didn't wake up for three days. I had a bunch of doctors come in and look at you and all they would tell me is that your body was healing. I was very frustrated. I mean you were awake and talking in the hospital and then bam, out for three days." He was pacing and running his fingers through his hair. "But you finally woke up yesterday." He said relieved.

"Yet you made me go back to sleep?" I ask him with my brow raised.

"Well according to the doctors, you should have been asleep for a week. They were talking about putting more tubes in you and such. But you are definitely an anomaly." I look at him curiously and questionly. "Well the medicine has made you an anomally. You have healed incredibly fast." He wasn't looking at me and I had a feeling he was hiding something.

"Can I take a bath?" I ask him ignoring my feeling.

"Yeah but I have to help you." He said. Ugh the last thing I needed was him seeing me so disgusting, much less him cleaning it off of me. He didn't let me argue, he simply kissed me and I was in his arms, he even dragged the IV pole.

"Ugh can we take this stupid thing out." I ask him.

"Yup." he said and before I could get my hopes up, he added. "As soon as you prove you can get fluids in your system on your own." I pouted. I couldn't help but wonder where is the guy that had me strapped to a cold metal table and electrocuted the shit out of me. How did he turn into this caring control freak? I wonder what shifted between us.


	9. Chapter 9

Joker's POV

She is so incredibly impossible! And if I was honest with myself, impressive. It had been two weeks since she had woken up. Over two weeks since they injected the drug that blocked her healing. She had been eating and walking normally as if nothing happened. Not even a single scar or bruise on her body. She knew something was off but was settled when I just blamed the medicine.

She is also incredibly horny. It is driving me insane. I can't touch her, at first it was because she was healing. Now she was clearly healed. Now it was because of the bomb of information dropped on me at the hospital. I didn't know what I wanted to do about it. She would ask questions if I suddenly brought up protection right? Maybe that's common in normal relationships. I don't know what normal relationships are like. Then there is the tiny voice in my head saying, don't say anything just let whatever happen, happen. I yelled at that voice a lot. It was too soon. I would be a terrible dad. We are not in the right place for it. I grabbed my head in frustration. God damn it, I can't believe I am even thinking about kids! I am the fucking Joker. Not a father. Mine was terrible enough, I couldn't imagine how horrible I would be.

My no matter how much logic I used to support how wrong it was. I dreamt every night of a family with Addy. I always woke up happy because of it. It had erased my usual nightmares.

I walked into the bedroom after a long day. I sighed seeing Addy. The past few nights she had taken to wearing skimpy lingerie to bed. Tonight she decided to wear absolutely nothing. It looks like she fell asleep waiting for me. I took in the sight. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Especially now with the terrible marks of her past completely erased. Her skin looked so soft and inviting.

I stopped myself before getting carried away. I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed. It made Addy stir. I tried not to move, but after a couple minutes I heard sniffling. I turned and saw her crying and I felt awful. I am keeping this huge secret and I have pulled away from her. I realized that I have been avoiding her and I have barely even kissed her knowing that most the time that I start, I can't stop with her.

I wrap her up in my arms and try to ignore what it does to have her warm and naked body pressed against me. "Can you please just kiss me Mr. J? I miss you." She asks in a soft and sweet voice. How the hell am I supposed to resist that? So I kiss her and as soon as my lips touch her, I am a goner. It was as if all that avoiding this backfired and drove my desire for her through the roof. I could feel all the worry I had for almost losing her. I could feel the love I have for her. It hit me then that I love this girl. Nothing makes you realize what you have until it's gone and when she was unconscious for three days, I thought she was never coming back.

I will do everything and anything to keep this girl because she is my everything. I could almost feel our emotions in the kiss. I could feel she loved me back and she felt safe and happy. Our kiss was deep and full of passion. We needed each other desperately. I knew there was no stopping us. She had pulled my boxers off and was kissing all my tattoos.

I pulled her up and positioned us so that I was on top. The voices in my head yelling at me to stop, to tell her, or at the very least put a condom on. But when her eyes locked with mine, all the voices shut up and I entered her. The only thing I could hear in my head was one voice, my voice, saying 'mineminemineminemine'. Her nails scratched my back, she arched her back causing me to thrust deeper.

"Scream my name baby girl." I told her I bit into her shoulder causing her to scream.

"DADDY!" She screamed over and over. She always knows the right things to say. We kept going until we both climaxed. I came right in her despite my internal debate. Then we went again and again, every surface of the room and bathroom until the sun rised. I fell asleep holding her thinking that I have never been happier.

I woke up a few hours later to get some work done. The club was almost ready to reopen. Johnny came into my office to chat. "Falconer wishes to have a meeting to discuss the terms for his son's release." The thought made me livid. I wanted to kill the bastard slowly, right now he is sitting in a secured warehouse outside the city, sitting in his own filth. On the flip side, I could bargain for Addy's safety. I wanted to have my fun first though.

"Send word to Falcone that he will have his son in a couple days. Also go get Addy something nice to wear tonight. We are going to go have some fun." I instructed Johnny. My club was almost ready for reopening, I held the most power in the city, and a girl I was crazy for at my side. What could go wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

Adelina's POV

Johnny had brought up a shopping bag of stuff. He told me I had a date with Mr. J tonight. I was excited and bounced with joy causing him to laugh. I think I am growing on him. I went to get ready, taking a nice long shower. This time I straightened my hair since Johnny was kind enough to buy all sorts of hair tools. The dress was silver and covered in glitter. It was an extremely short halter dress with a back that dipped dangerously low. Matching silver pumps adorned it. There were white gold hoop earring and a matching tennis bracelet. I adorned my engagement ring with it.

There was a pair of skimpy white lace underwear but no bra since the dress was built with one. I used heavy eyeliner and silver glittery eyeshadow. I added a pink lipstick that was only slightly darker than my natural lip color. I flipped my head and sprayed hairspray and flipped my head back up, so even though it was straight, it was full of sexy volume. I felt confident and great.

I went to meet Mr. J in his office. He was engrossed in his work so I went over to him and started rubbing his shoulders. He stopped and leaned back sighing. He looked great. Maroon shirt that was unbuttoned a bit and gray slacks. His matching gray jacket and gun holster were hanging on a stand.

"Mmmh baby, that feels so good." Then he opened his eyes and examined me. I was proud to say his jaw dropped. He motioned for me to spin around so I did, giggling. Then he pulled me into his lap.

"You smell good." I tell him. He always smelled good. Even when his cologne faded and only the smell of sweat and gunpowder was left. For tonight he must of freshened up recently because his cologne was strong and intoxicating. I moved his collar down and kissed above his collarbone leaving a pink kiss mark.

"Are you marking me, love?" He growled. Uh oh I was in trouble. I wasn't apologizing though, if I was his, couldn't he be mine? I just looked at him innocently. The anger melted and turned to mischief.

"How do you do that?" He stares at me in wonder for a second.

"I just am me, hun." I answer sincerely. Then he remembers his mission.

"Well it is only fair that we match." Next thing I know, he is unbuttoning the neck of my dress and my whole top half is exposed. He has me sitting on the desk and he is standing and sucking on my breast half an inch from my nipple. My back arches at the feel of his hands softly rubbing the bare skin there My head falls back and I moan.

All too soon, he stops. I want more. Once we start, even from the smallest kiss, I am unsatisfied until I have this man, sometimes taking multiple times. It has to be something chemical. "Please." I beg him.

"You want more?" He asks hopeful. I nod vigorously causing him to chuckle. "How bout here?" He doesn't wait for an answer and makes a matching hickey on the other breast. When he stops, I pout. "More?" He asks huskily.

"Yes, please/" I tell him breathlessly. He drops to his knees and spreads my legs. He pushes my dress up my hips. He then starts kissing from the inside of my knee on up my inner thigh. He stops an inch away from my womanhood and starts sucking. Once done, he doesn't even ask this time and does the other leg as well.

"We should get going to dinner. We have reservations." He tells me as he stands back up. I look at him and make a show of looking at myself, spread out and exposed on his desk and back at him.

"Really? Would you really leave your little girl here and wanting like this daddy?" I give him my big innocent eyes with it. I know what he needs to hear and even saying it turns me on too. Fire ignites in his eyes. He turns me around and pushes me down so my stomach and chest are flat on his desk. He pulls my underwear down to my knees and has me spread my legs.

"You better not let those fall, baby." He whispers in my ear laying against me. I nod in understanding. He grabs my arms and puts them up grabbing the opposite end of the desk. "Hold on tightly."

"I am going to spank you three times to punish you for making us late to our dinner reservation. Then I will give you what you want." He says and the anticipation is driving me wild.

"What makes you think I don't want to be spanked?" I tell him in a sultry voice. I hear a surprised intake of breath and he's by my ear, his cool breath sending shivers down my spine.

"You. Are. Perfect." He emphasizes each word and butterflies fill my stomach and he sends the first spank. It hits my right side. It stings for a second but my desire quickly goes into a frenzy. The second one, on my left side makes me use all of my strength to not turn around, take control and fuck him silly in the chair. The last one hits the entrance my womanhood and surprises me. It makes me moan with uncontrollable desire. He slams into me deep and hard. I feel instantly better and closer to be satiated.

He is thrusting at a slow speed but deep. I am about to ask him to go faster until he reaches around my hip and starts rubbing my clit with his fingers. Its new and it feels so incredible. It is making my knees weak. I feel his other hand slowly caress the inside of my thigh. He is still thrusting slow but I climax soon. It was long and intense. I feel dizzy from it. Suddenly, he turns me around to face him. He pulls one leg out of my panties so they just dangle on the other ankle.

Our eyes lock and he says "I wanna watch you come this time." I feel spent and almost doubt he will be able to get me to go again, until he thrusts into me again. I am sitting on the edge of the desk and he is standing. He goes much faster this time and one arm is wrapped around my back, holding me close and the other is running fingers through my hair lovingly.

I can't look away from his eyes and he never looks away from mine. "You are my absolute everything." He whispers his gaze so intense and I cum causing him to cum as well. I kiss him deeply. He is still in me when I tell him.

"Sei la mia anima gemella." I gaze into his eyes. He pulls out and kisses me.

"That better not be an insult." He scowls and I laugh.

"No it's not. It's of the highest compliment" I laugh as I tell him. He looks at me expectantly and I choose not to elaborate.

"Well, are you going to tell me what it mean?" He says impatiently.

"All in good time, love." I tell him and kiss his cheek as I finish readjusting myself. He groans in annoyance. He hates not knowing.

"I agree to tell you by the time we are married. That's less than two weeks. You can wait." I turn and get ready to walk out.

I hear a grumpy mumble behind me "No I can't." Making me laugh harder.

He escorts me to the purple lamborghini. I raise an eyebrow at the lack of men surrounding us. It's just me and him. We pull up to a restaurant I knew well. I have been here countless times. It's a mutual ground for crime bosses. Its is blasphemy to cause any problems here. I believe a cousin of mine owns it now.

Mr. J catches my look of familiarity as he parks out front. "Do you know this place?"

"Yup, my cousin Vinny owns it now I think. My family often met with the Falcones here." I told him as he opened my door and took my hand. Ever the gentleman.

"I figured we would be safe here, plus I don't scare the staff...as much." He laughs. We walk in and the hostess quickly leads us to a VIP table and avoids eye contact with us. It makes me smirk. "You like how I scare the staff?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Well it's better than having the pretty girls fawn over you." I tell him.

"Ah so you are the jealous type." He says thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't really know." I tell him honestly.

"We may have to test that then." he says mischievously and I growl at the thought without realizing it.

"Looks like I am the jealous type." I tell him laughingly.

We joke and talk for most of dinner. We both have steak for dinner. We talk about wedding plans and such. Everything was going so great until Don Falcone decided to show up.


	11. Chapter 11

Joker's POV

I had assumed Falcone would show up tonight. I knew one of his minions here would call him. I also knew he would be an idiot to try anything here. This way, I can send my message to him and show off MY beautiful girl. She has her engagement ring on already which makes me smile. I grab her hand under the table and slide the matching band on too before Falcone can make it over. She is smart and shows no sign of what I am doing, just looks at me lovingly, just two people holding hands crazy about each other.

"Joker." Falcone motions for someone to bring him a seat. Addy and I were sitting opposite of each other in a circular booth, but I grabbed her pulling her to me closely. My gun was ready and at my side.

"Falcone." I said menacingly. I did not like it how he came in and acted like he owned the place. He needed to be taken down a notch.

"Where is my son?" He asks as he sat down.

"Seeking penance for what he has done to my wife." I tell him, anger not even disguised.

"She is his. He can do what he wants to her." I felt my anger along with Addy's, based on her tight grip on my thigh.

"I thought I made it clear, she is MY wife. No one will be taking her. Stand down and your son MIGHT live. I have to make sure he gets the idea through his thick skull, before I consider freeing him." I warned him. I needed him to give up chasing Addy. But I knew what was so special and I was almost doubtful he would.

He then turned to her "You haven't slept with this goddamn freak have you Adelina, have you? You were raised so much better than that."

Her grip on my thigh tightened and I almost thought she was breaking skin with her nails. "That is none of your damn business. Besides, I was raised to always please my husband." She kept her cool and I was impressed. She even smiled during her response.

Falcone slammed his hand on the table, neither of us even flinched making him angrier. "Your husband is my son!"

She simply said "No, he's not."

"You think you have escaped years of abuse. He is tricking you, using you. He knows more than you think. Look what he did to his last girlfriend! He drove her crazy, convinced her to jump in a vat of acid, then constantly beat her. You are nothing better." I wanted to stop him from continuing but I knew that if I did that, I would look like I am trying to hide it. I just stared at her. I saw a fraction of hurt in her eyes but she recovered before Falcone could see.

"He is still better than any of you." Her smile was sweet but her voice was venomous. I could not have been more proud of her. She kept a united front despite her pain. I was impressed.

"You know what Joker? I will take your deal. Bring me my son and I will stop attempting to get Adelina. You know why? Because once she sees the real you, she will come running to us." I just stared darkly at him while he got up and left. Addy sat in silence. I walked her out to the car and drove. The whole ride was silent. She just stared out the window.

We arrived at one of my warehouses. She looked confused. I turned off the car and face her. "Baby, you know I care about you, right?" I was worried she didn't grasp how much she meant to me, but also I wasn't really ready to tell her how deep my feelings ran. I wanted to wait for the right moment, not because Falcone made her doubt me.

"Yes, I know." She says quietly.

"Then what has you bothered?" I lightly brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"A few things. It's stupid though." She just keeps looking at her hands on her lap.

"Please tell me." I plead with her.

"I am afraid that I will never be enough for you. You have another side, a side that most of the world knows. It doesn't scare me, because it's still you and I care about you no matter what, but unlike Harley, I don't have that side of me to match yours. I will never be enough for that part of you. Plus, you LOVED Harley. I can't compete with that. He was right, I am nothing better." She looked at me finally with such a sadness in her eyes.

I love you. More than I could ever love her. I dream of having a family with you. You are slaying my demons for me so I shall slay yours. You make me a better and stronger man. A man I never thought I could be again. I think all of this but don't say it. I know she needs to hear it. I want her to hear it, to see her face light up with happiness. It just isn't the time. Instead, I kiss her deeply.

"You are more than she could ever dream to be." I tell her. It would have to be enough for now. "Let's go blow off some steam." I smile and she gives me a curious look.

We enter the warehouse and I take her into a large office. There sat a smelly and disgusting Mario chained to a chair. The guards on duty moved to wait outside the room. Various objects of torture were on the table. I was afraid to see if Addy was squeamish about torture. I wanted her to be able to get her revenge for the man that hurt her. I finally looked at her and she stared transfixed at him with nothing but pure loathing and hatred.

"I figured I would let you do the honors." I told her and gestured to the table. She looked at everything there. She froze seeing a crowbar. She grabbed it and screamed hurling it across the room. Maybe that was a bad option to put out there. "I'm sorry baby." She didn't even seem to hear me. Just still looked at the table.

"Addy, please. We grew up together. We were supposed to be married. Look I will talk to my father and make sure you get what you want. Please, don't do this. Please let my father know where I am." She looked at him and I have never seen her more lethal.

"Oh we offered him a deal. We asked him to call off his attempts on me and we would return you. Guess what he said?" Where was she going with this…"He said and I quote 'I have other sons'" She lied. He believed it though and even started crying.

"You stupid bitch. You aren't worth shit." He tried insults.

"Apparently I am worth more to your father than you are." She said hitting him where it hurts emotionally. I watched as she continued to get in his head and psychologically break him. I was so impressed and to be honest, turned on. Then when I thought she was done, she grabbed a knife.

"I am going to cut you as many times as you hit me with the crowbar. Do you remember that magic number?" She said, my stomach was in knots. I didn't want to know. She cut him and counted out loud. I never thought it was going to stop and each cut made me sick, knowing she endured that many hits before I got her. She finally stopped at thirty two. Thirty two times she was hit with a crowbar. I never even seen any of my victims survive ten without looking deformed. This confirmed she was something different, but not invincible. Images of almost losing her flooded me and I felt my control slipping.

Then she stabbed him hard in the hip surprising both him and I. "Now that was for trying to rape me." I froze. This was new news to me. I started seeing red and decided Falcone was going to get his son back, but he would be dead. I started to let the psycho path take over, the he opened his mouth.

"You wanted it bitch." He said. I let go of all control. She punched him across the face. I pushed her out of the way while yanking the knife from her. I carved J's in him as he screamed, making sure there was a 'j' for every cut she put on him. Finally, I stabbed him over and over. Laughing like the maniac I am.

When I was done, I saw her standing there breathing heavy with anger and blood all over her. Even the psychopath part of me wanted her. It even wanted babies with her. Little strong maniacs to raise. He liked her angry and covered in their victim's blood. But he was mad. He had her against the wall with a hand around her throat.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He screamed in her face. Even he wasn't immune to how her warm body felt against his.

"I thought you knew." she said honestly.

"If I knew he did that, he would not have lived as long as he did." Neither I nor the psychopath currently in control would have allowed it.

She was smart and knew both of us though. "You still want me, don't you Mr. J?" She said huskily. My grip tightened but loosened.

"I want to hurt you really badly." He said as my body rubbed its erection against her.

"Then do it." She whispered. No fear was in her eyes. I joined him and stopped fighting. No way was I going to miss this. I kissed her hard and bit her lip tasting her blood. She bit mine back earning her a slap. She did not even take time to recover before kissing me, her fingers tightly fisted in my hair and pulling hard. She took me by surprise, pushing me onto the table and crawling on top. I grabbed a knife next to us and sliced her dress off, cutting her on her neck, side, and thigh. She retaliated by scratching her nails down my chest, when she met the buttons, she just ripped. I grabbed her hair and pulled her back up to my mouth. I ripped her underwear off with my hands. I picked her up and slammed her hard on the table.

I pulled my belt off and put it to the side and took my pants off. I leaned down and kissed her hard again. She used her foot and kicked me behind my knees forcing me to bend them. She pushed me in the big leather chair behind me and straddled me. Her fierce kisses matched mine. I have never met someone who could leave me so speechless. Fuck I have never let anyone push me around like this but with her, I fucking loved it. Her hands went around my throat, not too hard but enough to make me crazier. I entered her and slammed into her. My hands lifting her up and slamming her back down on my dick.

She was getting more submissive and less aggressive as I fucked her and I took advantage of it. I slammed her back on the table and pulled her knees close to her allowing me a deeper entrance. I grabbed the belt and used it to secure her hands together and I held them straight out above her head. She was screaming with pleasure. I bit her arms causing her to scream more and she came as soon as I bit her tit. I came right after her.

We were both breathing heavily and I had to keep my mouth shut because all I could think is 'I hope she is pregnant.'


	12. Update

I am so sorry everyone for the hiatus! I actually found out I was pregnant when writing this. My son is now a beautiful 8 month old and life has become a little less hectic as I adjust to motherhood. We are now moving into our first house and I have plenty of ideas for many stories. I had a few chapters saved on. My Google docs for the Kill so I will be posting those tomorrow when I'm on the computer and not my phone. I do plan on continuing that story and looking to finish it soon. I also have another that is a couple chapters started that I hope to build from.

I wanted to thank you all for the follows, favorites, and comments. You all have kept me going. I'd always light up when I got the alerts and it has pulled me back to take the time for me and start writing again. It's always been a passion of mine and fanfiction helps my creative juices going.

Thank you all for the kind words and support. This is such a fantastic and positive community.

See ya soon!


	13. Chapter 12

Adelina's POV

I danced with the devil and lived to tell. I have no idea what happened to me. I think he was rubbing off on me. Maybe I was becoming crazy like he did to Harley. Afterwards, we had completely calmed down. Like we were able to get our craziness out and move on. Maybe this was how I get through to him when ahe is in these moods.

We had started a war by killing Falcone's son. Mr. J would barely let me move around the house without two guards. He still believed there to be a spy within the ranks. That made me nervous. The only man I trusted besides Mr. J was Johnny. All the others made me uneasy. I was sad though, Mr. J's club had reopened and I had wanted to go. He was frequently there making sure it was up and running.

When he was here though, he made up for it. He was the happiest I have ever seen him. He was playful and kind and gentle. Anytime he came home close to upset, as soon as I touched him, it all melted away. It worked two ways. Sometimes I was frustrated and bored and as soon as I entered his arms, everything was right. He was like a drug for me.

I asked Mr. J about it once and he got really weird. Then suddenly he took off. It confirmed he noticed and felt it too. We decided to spend the day together since we planned on not seeing each other tomorrow, which was the day before the wedding. He had an errand to run this morning but he was going to be home soon.

Speaking of the devil, he walked in and handed me donuts and a coffee. "Are you planning to sugar me up today?" I asked him with a laugh.

"I'm hoping it will make you sweeter." he said with a kiss.

"Pshh, like I need it." I joked. He came down and hugged me around the waist and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard. He pulled back.

"Wait, first things first." He made a show of turning his phone off and locking the door. I clapped excitedly and all of a sudden I felt sick. Like really sick. So I ran to the bathroom. I threw up everything in my stomach plus stomach acid. I tried to push, Mr. J away but he swatted my hand away and held my hair. When I emptied everything out and the dry heaving finally stopped. I brushed my teeth and went to lay on the bed.

Mr. J stood in the doorway looking like he saw a ghost. "Hun, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Ye-yeah. I'm great. It's you I'm worried about." He said. Something was up.

"Leave it to me to get the flu before my wedding." I sighed. He came over and felt my forehead.

"Yeah you do feel a little warm." He seemed relieved and disappointed at the same time. What is wrong with him? I was about to ask but he started talking. "Well I planned spending the whole day in bed, just not like this." That had me laughing.

"Actually, I have been meaning to talk to you." I told him. I have been debating about this for awhile. He looked nervous. "I have told you horrors from my past from the worst beatings I received, about my mom sneaking to read me fairy tales, how I had to paraded in my underwear in front of my father and his friends, but I have never told you the most painful thing."

He looked at me with no judgement and waited patiently. "I used to have an older brother. He was my absolutely favorite person. He would take beatings for me, would stand up to our father. He was my hero. They were training him to be one of Falcone's goonies. He started training when he was eight. They had him killing by twelve. At thirteen they asked him to beat me. When he refused, they beat him. He killed himself that night. They didn't even hold a funeral or anything." I was crying and Mr. J held me but had a strange look on his face. Almost like shock, or an idea had hit him. Quickly it went away and he kissed my forehead.

"You have been so open and honest with me. I have told you about my life as the Joker, what I have done, about Harley, and somewhat about Batman but I never told you how I came to be this." He gestured to himself.

"You don't have to. If you want to leave your past where it belongs, then do it. Our life now is what matters." He looked surprised at my response and kissed me long and hard. It was passionate and I wonder how he found the strength to pull back because my desire was through the roof.

"I was engaged once upon a time. Her name was Jeannie. I had been working side jobs to earn money for our wedding and to start a life. I had worked for ACE Chemicals previously and the group I was working with was going to use my expertise for a heist. I was iffy about doing it anyways but I wanted to give Jeannie everything. The night before the heist, I came home early and she was in bed with my bestfriend. She decided to leave me then, ya know, wait till I actually caught her." he sounded angry and bitter. "I tried to quit the heist, what was the point? But they didn't let me. Anyways, it had turned bad and we ran into Batman. After an altercation, he pushed me off the ledge and I fell into a vat of acid. When I came out, I didn't remember much but everything was hysterical. I became the Joker." He looked sad about it.

"Well that sucks, but I am glad it happened. Call me selfish but I happen to be crazy for the man I am marrying in two days." I kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't you ever wish for a normal life? Where criminals aren't chasing you? Where you don't end up hurt? Where you don't have to worry about your husband going psychotic?" He asks.

"Nope. I would not give this up for the world. You promised me an exciting life and to protect me and you have lived up to those promises. You are hands down the best thing to happen to me." I sealed it with a kiss.

We spent the whole day peacefully in each other's company. I was never more happy. I woke up the next morning with a note and a red rose on the pillow next to me. 'See you at the altar-J'


	14. Chapter 13

Joker's POV

I was overwhelmed with so many thoughts. She might be pregnant. She threw up yesterday morning and then was fine the rest of the day. That thought alone had me going back and forth. Then there was the story about her brother. Oh I was so freaking angry. I knew I had heard it before. I had called Johnny in for a meeting this morning, just me and him.

He came in and I assessed him. He looked nothing like her. He was tall and stocky, she was small and curvy. They both had dark hair but his was clearly lighter and he lacked her vibrant green eyes. He had brown eyes. He started to get nervous under my watch.

"Why did you not say anything?" I asked him.

"It wasn't my place to say anything boss." He said keeping emotions off his face and voice.

"I am fucking your baby sister and you say nothing?" Honestly I lost a bit of respect for him.

"She hasn't been my sister in years. Plus we both know you two are about much more than that." I could hear a bit of anger in his voice.

"She thinks you are dead. That you killed yourself at thirteen. What do you mean it's more than that?" I wanted to see what part made him angry.

"I know what she thinks" he said. Oh so it wasn't that part. "You love her and she loves you. Its obvious." He said bitterly.

"What's your problem with it? Shouldn't you be happy for your best friend and sister?" I ask with genuine curiosity. He stayed quiet. "I won't retaliate in any way, I genuinely want to know." I made of show of putting my weapons closer to him and further from me.

He sighed. "You are going to fire me for this."

"No, I'm not. If I get angry, just take me to her. You have seen what she does." I saw him in awe over it.

"I gave up the life I had to protect her. I regret every day that I left her knowing what she had to endure without me. I want her to have the most amazing and carefree life one deserves, because she has earned it. J, you saw what she looked like. She is amazing for you. I have never seen you happier or healthier since I have known you. Harley was toxic and Addy is absolute healing. J, I have never seen you so sane. At first I resented that thinking it would hurt business, but business is better than ever." So far everything sounded positive, but he continued. "I know you love her. I know you never want to hurt her. But one day you will, you will hurt her so bad one day that it will destroy her. I have nightmares of Harley coming back and you breaking her heart, I have nightmares of the mob catching up to us and killing her. You make her so incredibly happy and you have the power to destroy that. I can't even beg you to end things now because that would destroy her too." He looked defeated. "No matter what happens, I just don't think she will have the happily ever after she deserves."

He had spoke of all my worst fears. I knew I was foolish to think what we had would last forever, but now we are too far gone. "Do you know why she is so special to Falcone?"

He looked confused "Just that he put a lot of money into her development."

So I filled him in on everything in regards to it. To say he was in shock was an understatement.

"So she could be pregnant right now?" He asked as if still taking in the information.

"She threw up yesterday morning and then was just fine. I don't know about this morning. I texted her asking how she was feeling but she hasn't replied yet." Just then I got a text 'not good, threw up again :('. I slid my phone to Johnny and he read it.

"We have to protect her. If people found out she is carrying your child, she will be dead in no time." He told me.

We tried to plan all day. It was driving us bonkers. We couldn't find a way to keep her safe without having her handcuffed to one of us at all times. When her dress arrived, we personally checked it for anything. It's only bad luck to see the bride IN it before the wedding, right?

I had to promise Johnny I wouldn't say anything to Addy, he wanted to tell her himself but I had a bad feeling it was ME she was going to be mad at.

We decide we need to go out and let out some steam. Johnny and a few of my men accompany me to the club. They are at the bar getting hammered and I am in my office. I had drank way too much and it had me in a dark place. I did not have Addy to bring me out of my funk, so I started getting worse. I was going to destroy the woman I loved one way or another. One of the waitresses came in asking me if I needed anything. It was strange how she locked the door. She looked like a Harley wannabe with her light blonde hair and styled in pigtails. She wore a short skirt and a short shirt that was more like a decorative bar.

She screamed dirty and I started thinking dirty thoughts about her. What did it matter? I didn't agree to the marriage tomorrow out of love. No, but I love Addy now. You are going to hurt her anyways, might as well have fun now.

The Harley Wannabe was on my lap and started kissing me. I kissed back. She grabbed my crotch and said "Please fuck me daddy." That is when it felt like ice water had been dumped on me. I punched her and knocked her out. I left the club without speaking to any of my men.

I am speeding along Gotham in my purple lamborghini trying to blow off steam when I see that bat mobile behind me. I expertly navigating but he is getting closer, I see the river. I drive the car into it while opening my door ready to swim out, I active the bomb I have in there for emergency getaways. A piece of metal it's me in the ribcage when it explodes. No sign of batman. I rush and hotwire a car and take off. I make it home, hiding the car in the back. I'm still drunk and the blood loss is making it worse. I try to steady myself with the dining room chair but it tumbles out of my grasp and I fall down with it.

I hear soft feet pattering towards me, "Mr. J! What is going on?" SHe asks and her eyes widen at my wound when I gesture to it. "Oh my god, let's get you seated." She takes me to the living room couch and runs away only to come back with the medical kit and a big bottle of whiskey. She surprising takes a swig. I pout hoping it was for me. Shit what about the baby? That can't be good for it. "I think you had enough." She says.  
That makes me really angry with her. I slap her "I will tell you when I have had enough." I say menacingly. She looks at me like I have betrayed her. " I told you I was allowed to hurt you, and I will." I emphasized each time I said 'I'. I remind her of our original agreement. What has come over me? She stays quiet and I can't see her face. She is pulling the metal out. "Fucking hell!" I yell and punch her as she yanked the piece out. Part of me feels absolutely nauseous. You asshole she is helping you and yet you abuse her, yet she still helps you. You are a sick fuck, J. You don't deserve her heart. You don't deserve any of her.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up before I fucking kill you!" I yell to the voices in my head, but apparently Adelina was talking so she thinks I directed it to her. She bites her lip. She stitches me up while I drink more. She takes me up to bed. I try to kiss her, I want to make it better. I do. Why am I ruining everything? I am breaking the one person who actually makes me happy, the one person I love more than anything. She lets me kiss her but I can tell her heart isn't in it. She pulls away when I try to go farther.

"You are injured and drunk, you need sleep." She says. One voice says hurt her, the other is saying she is just protecting you. Guess which one I listen to?  
"Fine, I already fucked a different whore tonight anyways." I tell her. Then I make it even worse "She even looked like Harley." I look at her and finally see the evil that I am. She is utterly heartbroken. Tears streaming down her face. Johnny said you would hurt her, I proved him right by doing it on the same exact day he called it.

"And here I was a fool, actually falling for you." She whispers. Her eyes are not fear or hate but acceptance. I fell into a nightmare filled sleep...nightmares of the girl I love and our child dying.


	15. Chapter 14

Adelina's POV

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I stayed in the room making sure his stitches didn't rip. He cried out in nightmares and I held him, I would walk away and it started all over. I stared out the window dreaming of a better life. I dreamt I was a princess and a prince had come and found me. He saved me from all these people desperate to hurt me. I also cried. I haven't cried since I was a kid, but to my credit, I have never had feelings like these before. I loved this man so much and he hurt me. How could he betray me? I swore he felt the same way. Confident even. I wrote my vows personally so I could announce that I loved him for the first time.

I was a fool to think I was special to Mr. J. He's the fucking Joker for christ's sake. I made him breakfast. I will be the good wife like I promised. I can only hope he keeps his promise. I have ibuprofen with his breakfast. I put on my emotionless face, wiping my eyes, as he wakes up. The puffiness will give me away but I don't care. What's there left to care about?

Everything seems to dawn on him and he searches my side of the bed, I stand up bringing him his tray with breakfast. He looks at me, his face full of pain and regret. "I can't do this, please stop playing me." I said it outloud without meaning to. I added "Look I am an honoring our arrangement, but please give me a break from the pain. I am not used to THIS kind of pain." I know the pain in my eyes are evident, he looks down ashamed and nods.

"I will see you at the altar." I tell him as I walk out.

Yesterday I felt like a princess when trying on my dress. Today, I just feel a terrible weight. It is totally uncomfortable and I can hardly breath. Not to mention I still feel sick from another morning of throwing up. Flu should be over soon at least. My dress has a corset that ties, a beaded bodice, and a big tulle skirt. I style my hair half up and put the veil on. I get into the car Johnny tells me to and he looks sorry for me. He looks like he wants to say something.

"He loves you, you know that, right?" Johnny says eventually.

"I thought I did. You know, I can handle the mood swings, I can even handle the violence. But sleeping with another girl, especially one that looks like his psychotic ex, is just something I can't handle." I tell him.

Johnny looks surprised. "Oh the passed out girl in his office." He said like a lightbulb just turned on. "He didn't sleep with her, he knocked her out for trying."

What? I try to take in this new knowledge. Why would he lie to me then? Why purposely to hurt me?

I get to the church, its old and pretty. Johnny escorts me in but leaves me to go down the aisle myself. I could run now. Just do it. You did it before, do it again. Memories of the past month I have shared with the Joker come popping back in and it hits me. He lied to hurt me. That's what he does when he is in his dark place. He didn't do it though. He could have and didn't. He loved me. He would have just slept with her if he didn't. He already owns me in every way possible, the bastard stole my heart. So I start down the aisle, and Mr. J looks surprised. That's when hope bursts in my chest, he told Johnny to leave me, to give me the chance to run.

There are not many people here. Just J's men and the priest. It doesn't matter, this is better than what I could have dreamed because there he is, the man I am hopelessly in love with and who loves me back. I get to him and he takes my hand. "What are you doing here still? You had your chance. Why stay?"

"We both know why I stayed." I tell him. He looks nervous at what I am about to say, I play with him "I'm yours, remember?" He looked disappointed. He wanted me to tell him I love him. I smiled. I decided then that I would save the vows I written for tonight when we are alone.

"I, Jack Napier, take you, Adelina Miliano, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." He says sincerely and my heart flutters when he says love but I remind myself that is just the standard. I am shocked when he reveals to me his real name. He could have used a fake but I just know. He just gave me another piece of him.

"I, Adelina Miliano, take you, Jack Napier, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

He whispered " " before sealing our union with a kiss. I open my eyes and see someone in the balcony. I spin around and pull Mr. J down, my back exploding with pain and falling into his arms. Gunshots are heard everywhere. Mr. J has lost his color and I think he's hit.

"Did they get you?" I ask my voice doesn't come out very loud no matter how hard I try.

"No baby girl, I am so mad at you. I am supposed to protect you." Why does he looks so worried. I hear someone say that an ambulance is on its way, I wonder why, who got hurt.

"Is this all an elaborate way to get me to admit that I love you?" He has tears in his eyes but laughs.

"No Honey, I am sure I could have gotten that out of you easier than having you shot. Plus technically you just vowed it" He says and pain is in his voice. I want his pain to go away, I put my hand to his cheek and he squeezes his eyes in pain.

"I'm shot?" I ask in a daze.

"Johnny, she is delirious! What do I do?" His voice sounds desperate but his eyes never leave mine.

"J, keep pressure on it. She is going to make it. We need to take her to the house. We can't have the hospital see what she can do. I will make the arrangement to get trusted doctors and machines to the house." Johnny even sounds panicky.

"No, no, no, no! Get my disguise ready, I am going to the hospital with her. She looks really bad, worse than last time" He screams.

" She had the blocking drug in her system." Johnny tries to keep their conversation a whisper. "She should already be healing."

Everything gets fuzzy, "J, where are you? I can't see you." I start to worry.

"Johnny, I am going in the ambulance with her, we will go to the house but if I lose her, this is on you. She is fading." I hear movement fluttering closer. "Baby girl, I am right beside you. I am not leaving you. Remember in sickness and in health?" I feel him hold my hand twirling my wedding band.

"Of course silly, it just happened!" I tell him. I can't hear him anymore, I can't hear anyone. I am fading. I was shot. No, I just got married to a man I love. Please don't take me away, he is still in deep trouble with me! It isn't working. So I plead with the universe to let me say goodbye. My vision starts coming back and we are moving. I think I am in an ambulance. Jack?

"I'm here love, you scared me there. We thought you were gone." His voice is cracking, oh what have I done to this handsome and strong man, I think I broke him. I don't want to break the man I love. My back feels like it's on fire.

"I don't have much time. I begged to come back to tell you goodbye." I tell him sadly, my face felt wet.

"No, no, no. Baby, you fight this. You did not live a shitty life being imprisoned by shitty people to have it end like this!" I broke him...he is sobbing. "I promised you an exciting life, I promised to protect you."

"This past month have been the best time of my life and I have felt more alive and free than I ever have." I tell him. The pain is almost too much, no. I just want to hear him say it.

As if reading my mind. "No. I am not saying it." I am hurt and surprised, making me cry."I am not saying it because I am not giving you permission to die. You will have to fight and live if you want to hear it baby girl." No, he doesn't understand...I am slipping.

"I can't fight it." I tell him. His eyes squeeze again in pain.

"Yes, you can and will. It's already healing, just hang in there, because you want to know why I was trying to hurt you last night, you want to know why I lied about sleeping with someone else, you want to know why I really married you. I will answer all those if you fight and make it." He tells me. He's right, my heart soared at the confirmation that he lied about sleeping with someone else.

"Okay, I will fight my damnest, but please don't leave me." It was the first time I let him truly see my full on fear, he looked startled. I finally have something I want to live for.

"I will not leave your side, I promise." He says determine. They put a mask over my face. "You are going under baby, keep fighting. I will be here."

"I love you." I tell him before it is all dark.


	16. Chapter 15

Joker's POV

She saved me from a bullet. Johnny tried to make me feel better saying it was a killshot that would have got me. She literally saved my life but she might was well take it if she didn't make it.

They were able to remove the bullet easily, there was a good amount of space between its entrance and her heart. We killed anyone that witnessed her rapid healing. Easily over ten people but that is the least I would do to protect her. I told the doctors there was a high chance she was pregnant. They told me due to anesthesia, trauma, and how early the pregnancy is, it would be a miracle if it survived.

The thought made me really sick. Johnny and I are the only ones who knew of its possible existence and it may be dead before she even wakes up. The thought tore me up. I will have a lot of explaining to do that I am not looking forward to doing. Actually, I was. Any situation that had the possibility of me talking to her, even if to have my ass handed to me, was a good world to be in.

Johnny kept reassuring me that she is doing great, her wound shrinking by the hour. I just keep reliving those three days of unconsciousness from last time and it makes me uneasy. I remind myself that she came back then and will come back again. It's only been 24 hours. She has only been my wife 24 hours, please don't take her from me. We have her set up in our room and she's laying on her stomach. I talk to her constantly. Make promises that I will always protect her. She gave her life for me, she didn't know she could heal faster than normal and was tougher than normal, she willingly just laid her life down for me. It meant everything to me and I will be a slave to this woman until the day I die. I'll do it willingly too.

I have been so pissed at myself, I should have told her that I love her. Maybe it would have had her fighting harder. Hell, god knows she deserved to hear it after I put her through. Her heartbroken face flashes in my head. I hit my head with my hands thinking 'stupid stupid stupid'.

"Jack" I hear a faint voice say. I'm at her side in an instant.

"I'm here baby girl. I haven't left." I tell her and hold her hand, her small finger covered with her pulse monitor and an IV on her hand. She felt so fragile.

"I had a strange dream." She sounded out of it.

"Tell me about it." I ask, anything to keep her conscious.

She starts crying "my back feels like it's on fire." I get frantic wanting to relieve it. I use my cold hand to touch the non wound part of her back, surprised to feel that her skin is boiling, while increasing her morphine. After a few minutes and switching hands, she calms down.

"Here I will tell you about my dreams lately. Then you tell me yours but you must stay awake, okay?" I bargain and she nods but I nudge her wanting more.

"Okay, Mr. Napier." She smiles at using my name and I can't help but smile at hearing it. It sounds wonderful on her voice.

"Okay so I am at this lake house, modest size but beautiful view. Trees surround it and no city in view I am working on a car or I am skipping rocks or something when a little boy runs in. I grab him and swing him around. You then come in and tell us to behave. You are pregnant and glowing and I just know it's a girl in you." I stop for a second and then whisper "it's the dream that has been keeping the nightmares away."

"Well that's just strange." She says. Not the reply I was looking for but she at least sounds much more alert.

"I guess" I say trying to hide my disappointment. What was I thinking? I haven't even told her I loved her while she was conscious and now I am talking babies. After I just lied to her about cheating on her...with someone who looks like my ex. Wow she picked a winner.

"No, it's strange because of my dream. I am pregnant and making pancakes. I just know it's a girl as well. I even decorated my shirt-" I cut her off.

"With a pink bow around your waist" I say in amazement. She nods enthusiastically and continues.

"A little boy comes running and screaming into the room but he's laughing. He hides behind my legs and you pop up making him laugh and run some more. You kiss me and then my belly before taking off after him" she finishes and I eat up every word she says. It's like my dream but through her eyes.

"sei la mia anima gemella." She says.

"What does that mean?" I ask slightly frustrated. She doesn't know it but I have been going through Italian phrases trying to find one similar to what she said that night.

"It's Italian for 'you are my soulmate'" she says weakly.

Johnny is wrong. She and I will have our happily ever after. Me and her have both seen it and if she is pregnant now and the baby stays strong, it looks to only be a matter of a few years away.

In that moment I realize there is nothing I want more than that life with her. I will dive into my work now, rob banks, establish a chain of clubs and then sell it all or run it from afar. I will give everything up after I have it where my family will want for nothing, no matter how many kids we have.

"Hey baby girl, stay awake." I shake her gently. She groans.

"Aren't I supposed to sleep in order to heal?" She grumbles making me laugh.

"Yes but I have something important to tell you." This is it J. You can do this.

"Hmm?" She moans in question.

"I love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible for someone to love. I think of you every minute of every day. You have made me the happiest man alive." I tell her. I see her and eyes water.

"Bottom drawer of my nightstand." She says and I am confused. I look anyways. There is a folder paper. I open it up and read.

 _I, Adelina Miliano, take Mr. J to be my husband. I vow to care for you when you are unwell, I vow to chase your darkness away, I vow to never leave your side. I will be your partner, the person you can tell anything to and the person you always can come to without judgement. I will be your wife. The person who cares for you above all else and more importantly, loves you more fiercely than anyone could dream of loving. You will forever be my soulmate._

It was her vows. She was going to use these but left them here after I broke her heart. She was going to tell me how much she loved me at our wedding. My heart ached.

"I was going to save it for our wedding night. But then I kind of got shot." I heard her say. I couldn't form words so I just kissed her ever so gently. I crawled into bed and held her hand and we both drifted off.

I woke up from a nightmare. In it, Addy was sitting in bed crying and bleeding and screaming at me "this is your fault!" She had lost the baby. I woke up breathing heavily and panicking. I felt a small hand rub my arm. I looked at her, even in her sleep she tries and comforts me.

I decided to take action. Addy is out of the woods now. If she lost the baby to the incident or the anesthesia, it would have happened by now. I call Johnny and he gets the doctor.

Addy chooses the moment the doctor gets here to wake up, great I was hoping we could do this while she was asleep.

"What's going on?" She says worried.

"Baby, the doctor just needs to run a blood test to make sure you are alright." She nods and he uses her IV to get the blood. I follow him having Johnny stay with her.

We are in my office and I am waiting on the results.

"Oh my god." I hear the doctor say.

"What? What is it?" I ask not even able to mask the panic in my voice.

"I have never seen pregnancy levels like this. They are off the chart. How long have you been trying? Have you used fertility drugs?" The doctor is acting like this is a huge phenomenon and that scares me.

"I have only known her for a month. She was a virgin when we got together." I tell him hoping it will help us figure out what's going on.

"Her levels are this high and she isn't even far along. The only time I have seen anything close to this is when fertility drugs are used and even then this blows it out of the water. To conceive so quickly too, she must have been primed and ready for you." Were his last words. I shot him. No one can know. It all clicked. They scheduled her wedding when she was at her prime so that her and Mario would have kids quickly. But instead, she got with me. We didn't waste time either.

I felt so happy. She was pregnant, we were going to have a kid together. Our dreams were literally coming true.

I ran to our room and threw open the door. Johnny took one look at me and knew. He clapped my shoulder as he exited.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" She was worried since she couldn't see the huge smile on my face. "Jack please talk to me." I got on my knees by the bed and looked her in the face. Her worry turned to confusion. I decided to put her out of her misery.

"You're pregnant Addy." I told her while holding her hand.

"Haha very funny Mr. J." She said but saw that my face stayed the same. "No that can't be, we've only been together a month."

"That's all the time it takes love." I tell her. It doesn't look like she heard me. It looks like she is putting puzzle pieces together in her head. Then she looks terrified.

"Mr. J, how do you feel about this?" She asks in a small voice. She thinks I would be upset. If it was the old me or if it was any other woman, I would probably feel livid. But this was her, my everything giving me a part of her.

"I have never been happier."


	17. Chapter 16

Adelina's POV

I was freaking the fuck out. I just turned 18, just got married, and now I'm pregnant. I guess this is what was always planned for me just with the person of my parent's choosing. My body feels like it's on hyper speed and it is hard to keep my breath. Mr. J notices and starts comforting me. How was he being so calm?! Then it hits me, he must know something I don't. I mean what else would explain his lack of shock? The random blood draw. He seemed to know something then as well.

Not to mention that his right hand man, Johnny, had been acting weird too. Neither would even leave me alone to use the restroom. They wouldn't even trust any of the other men. Johnny did not even seem to like me when I first got here and now I was some priceless gem to him. Maybe being married to his boss changed things but for some reason I felt it was more than that.

After panic and suspicion, I finally came to acceptance. This was going to happen and I will have to live with it. Luckily I had a supportive husband. I still couldn't get over it, I expected him to be angry, to yell, to demand we get rid of it, but nothing. He was handling it better than me, which made me suspicious once more.

I should have assumed this would happen. We weren't exactly careful and plus isn't this what happens to married couples? I just didn't think it would happen so soon.

"J, what is going on?" I ask him, my eyes pleading for the truth.

"What do you mean?" He says trying to play dumb.

"You aren't very surprised about the pregnancy and Johnny has been acting weird around me. Please be honest with me." I beg. He looks like he is at internal war with himself. I know these are the moments when the voices start, he's told me before about these moments.

"I want to tell you about Johnny but that is his own story to tell, not mine. Try not to hate me when you find out." I give him a curious look and about to ask more. "Please Addy, let that one go until he is ready. I will talk to him and try to convince him."

"Okay, but why aren't you surprised about me being pregnant? How are you so calm?" I ask.

"Addy, you were sick every morning before our wedding for almost a week. I may be a man but I am not ignorant to the female body." He winks at that causing me to roll my eyes. "So I actually have been suspecting it, especially since we were never careful. You have also been with me for a month and no period so when all the symptoms came together, plus that, it was only a matter of time before it was confirmed."

"Well, apparently you are more aware of my body than I am." I pout. Looking back, I feel stupid for not seeing it sooner. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"As for why I am so calm, we both have dreamed of this. We both want this, even though you are scared now, I can see you still want this. I want the life we dreamed of and I am going to make it happen. You gave me a purpose other than creating chaos, although I am pretty sure we created a little bundle of chaos." He jokes and laughs at my fearful face.

Oh god, a mini Mr. J! I am going to be in way over my head. Though I absolutely yearn for what we have both dream of. I want that peaceful and happy life with him. "So what's the game plan Mr.J?" I ask excited to hear what he has to say.

His eyes light up and he gets so happy and enthusiastic. He paces and gestures wildly as he tells me his plan. I am so focused on his happiness, it makes him look even more attractive that I miss some of the details of his plan, but I get the gist. He wants to focus his crime to mostly just robbing banks. He wants to buy some businesses, mostly clubs and make them the best possible. He then will either sell them or appoint someone to run them while he owns them and works from afar. We will also be house hunting in the meantime. He is determined to find the house from his dreams. I have never seen outside the kitchen but he has. I tell him it probably doesn't exist but he swears that what we have seen is a vision that he will make come true.

Deep down I worry. There is a darkness in me forged from my trauma. One that matches his darkness. What if it devours us both? What if it devours our child? I can't trust that my happily ever after would be this easy.

I would follow him to the ends of the world if it kept that happiness flowing through him. It was so contagious. He told me he had stuff to do, he was going to do some work and planning. He asked me if I would be okay and I was hopeful he might actually leave me alone.

"I am going to talk to Johnny and then he will be in here. If you need anything or get bored, feel free to text me. Try to get some rest." He kisses me but when he does I gasp in pain. My head is splitting open and white light is blinding me. I hear screaming but then I realize it is me. I feel so hot, like the blood in my body has been replaced with lava. I have never felt this much pain.

I open my eyes and I am in what looks like a stereotypical haunted house. Everything is old and dusty covered in spider webs, it almost reminds me of what our mansion looked like when we first arrived, but even here is scarier. I hear creaking down the hall. I run away from it and find the front door. I open it and prepared to run out but I am met with complete and utter nothingness. I hear the creaking again. Its just a dream, just a dream. I remind myself as I follow the noise.

It leads me to a den. Grotesque animal heads hand on the wall casting eerie shadows from the light of the fireplace, the only source of light. I see the back of a man sitting on the couch, something is on his head. A burlap sack? I walk around the couch so I am facing him. Everything about him screams fear yet I feel none. The front of his mask was cut and crudely stitched.

"Sorry about the painful arrival. You are a very hard psyche to break open." he says. His voice has an almost arrogant tone to it.

"You are scarecrow, aren't you? What am I doing here?" I ask him. I have only seen scarecrow on the news, never in person. He is shorter than I pictured.

"Yes, I am. I am here to deliver a message but now that you are here, I am very fascinated. Your fears are hard to detect." He seems frustrated. He comes over to me and I am frozen to the spot. He touches my face. Images of losing my baby and Mr. J dying flood my head till I am screaming. I am clutching my stomach when I open my eyes and Scarecrow is in front of me and looking at my hand clutching my stomach.

Oh no, he knows now. Dread fills me. "Well, well, well. Harley is not going to be happy about that…" He trails off and seems to be thinking.

"What is your message?" I ask him.

"You know what. Forget the message. Tell Joker that I will be paying you another visit soon and when I do, I will give you a time and place to relay to him. I'd go into his mind but it's a bit too...twisted for my liking. Till then, your secret is safe with me." He is way to close for my liking and I try to step back but his arm hooks behind my back.

"I do, however, love making that clown mad and he really HATES when people touch what is his." He brushes a strand of hair back from my face and takes off his mask. A pale, dark haired man is revealed. "You really are very beautiful." He whispers before kissing me as I fight and hit his chest. When he pulls away, I slap him across the face making him angry.

"You will pay for that!" He yells and then he pulls a knife out. He cuts my cheeks and my arms and I start to freak out when he cuts my stomach. I fight him with everything I have got in me and he looks surprised.

"How are you doing that? You can't escape till I LET you!" He yells and I feel like ice water was dumped on me, I sit up screaming and breathing hard.

"Addy! Addy! Its okay, its okay." I hear Mr. J but his voice sounds muffled. I feel his arms around me though.

"Scarecrow." is all I can say. Mr. J goes stiff.

"Her heart rate isn't going down. We need her to calm down." I hear a voice say. It makes me snap.

"I'm trying!" I yell. "I just had my worst nightmares flash through my head, our enemy knows I am pregnant, he fucking kissed me, and then cut me up after I slapped him! So fucking forgive me for not being CALM!" I don't even know who I screamed at but I don't feel bad, I actually feel better.

"Hunt him down." I hear Mr. J demand in a deadly voice. I look and see I am bandaged, every place where Scarecrow got me.

"How is this possible?" I ask Mr. J. He looks livid.

"What he does in dreams, happens to you in real life." He says, I can hear he is trying to stay calm. I frantically pull up my shirt, J gasps not knowing there was cuts there. They are unbandaged and I made sure they aren't deep. They look to be healing already.

I sigh in relief. "When he took the knife to my stomach, I freaked out. That was how I was able to pull myself out from the dream." I tell Mr. J.

He looks at me strangely for a while before saying "You really are incredible." his eyes full of wonder. I look at him curiously. "No one can leave without him permitting." He added.

"He said something like that. Hmm" There is something going on, healing fast and now this.

"Did he say why he took you there?" Mr. J asked.

"He said he wanted to send a message but he changed his mind after he discovered my worst fears. I had images of losing our baby and you dying. It was awful. Once he discovered my pregnancy, he mentioned something about Harley not being happy and he changed his mind." I tell him and I go on to tell him everything else, leaving nothing out. He looked murderous when I told him about Scarecrow kissing me. Worse when I described the cuts.

"So he had a hard time breaking through? We should work on keeping him out of your head. Make sure he can't manipulate you." he looked scared and that worried me more. There is more he isn't telling me.

"What are you leaving out?" I ask him. I feel apprehensive.

"He could easily pose as me in your dreams and trick you into doing...whatever." Panic and chills fill my body. It sends me into a hysterical frenzy.

"Please, please, please Jack. Don't let that happen to me. Please Jack." tears stream down my face. I don't feel like the strong woman I used to be. I have too much to lose and fear is becoming a familiar emotion.

"I'll protect you baby girl. I won't let him harm you again." He says rocking me and kissing my face.


	18. Update!

Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for the lack of update. I'm having to type on my phone for the time being so I haven't been able to edit anything on the computer and post. Also I've been SUPER busy moving. Our computer is packed up and I'm having to move everything in my Prius. So I apologize for taking forever but hopefully the wait will be worth it :)

Thank you for your patience and support. You lovelies are fantastic!


End file.
